


When Gods Arrive

by creatures_ofthemind



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Action, Family Issues, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatures_ofthemind/pseuds/creatures_ofthemind
Summary: Poseidon's reaction to Athena being made patron God/Goddess of Athens.





	

When Gods Arrive

The tender breeze blew across the plains of Greece; making the leaves dance with momentum. The summer sun peeking through the clouds illuminated the city of Athens with an ethereal glow. The white buildings rejected the warm rays of the sun and kept the inhabitants cool. The streets as usual were full of various people; Beggars, children, mothers, men and warriors. People lined the temple of Athena praying to the patron goddess of the city. Numerous merchants were calling out to the passing crowd of people trying to sell their wares, while most people just kept walking along the well maintained streets. The laughter of children could be heard all around adding to the charm of the warm Grecian summer morning.

This bliss was often the picture of Athens ever since the people had chosen Athena as their patron goddess. The goddess of Wisdom had blessed the people with happiness and counsel. However the wrath of the sea god Poseidon was also earned when the people chose Athena over Poseidon. 

Even now the king of the seas was watching the happy people from his underwater palace in Atlantis, deep in thought. The underwater palace was magnificent to behold. Pearls lined the coral doors and windows. Shells and other assortment of underwater treasures adorned every part of the palace. Fishes of all kinds went in and out of the giant green gates under the watchful gaze of the two hammerhead sharks guarding the gate. Yet amongst all this beauty, sitting on his throne, was the old man of the sea. His trident lay beside his throne upright, his white beard trailing to the sea bed and his eyes twin pairs of blue whirlpools. His mind was still straying to the people of Athens who had rejected his gifts from the sea. He proclaimed in his deep voice, ‘I will have my revenge people of Athens and when I do the wrath of the seven seas will be upon you’. 

Meanwhile in her temple in Athens, Athena was contemplating the possibility of winged horses. Suddenly, black mist appeared in front of her and the King of the underworld, draped in riches form underneath the ground, emerged from within the dark depths. ‘You shouldn’t be here Hades’, Athena greeted without looking up. ‘Ah Athena just the goddess I wanted to see. I must say you look ravishing as always’, was the silky reply from the smirking black armored god. ‘Stop toying uncle I don’t have time for your games and when will you stop wearing black you look like you went to someone’s funeral’ Athena teased her uncle. ‘Well you see I have a certain evil reputation to maintain as the god of the underworld and wearing black helps to keep the illusion. As for the funeral, I would have thought that the goddess of wisdom would know that for me, there is always a funeral sending a soul for me to torture… ahem… judge’. Finally the goddess of wisdom smiled, ‘it’s good to see you uncle’. ‘Of course it is I’m the better looking uncle out of the two of us. Speaking of whom, my dear brother, who has sea weed for brains, is plotting to disturb the peace of your fair city of Athens.’ At the mention of Poseidon the goddess of wisdom turned livid. ‘He is doing WHAT to my city?’ was the enraged question. Hades flinched at his niece’s tone, ‘now, before you blast my pretty black hair with one of your thousand books, sea weed brain is angry because the people of Athens chose you as their patron god and not him, that being said, I need to get back to the underworld lots more souls to torture… I mean judge, bye’. And with a poof of black smoke all traces of the king of the underworld disappeared into thin air, leaving Athena to strategize. In her head she decided that she would let her dear uncle do whatever he wants to do. She will deal with that when it comes to it, if you over think things it only causes trouble that was experience speaking.

The next day, Athens was experiencing the usual heavenly mornings. Suddenly all the water dried up. The wells and springs that are the primary supply of water for Athens had all dried up. It was like there was no water there in the first place. Panic absorbed the people in its deadly grip. There was scarcity of rain in Athens anyway and when the springs and wells dry up there is no freshwater for miles around. For now it was not a big problem, the people had water supply to last a few days but after that period there would be disasters. People tried to dig the ground to gain access to the vast aquifers underneath the ground, however it seemed that had disappeared as well. Seeing their plight, and the number of prayers she was receiving from the people of her city, the goddess of wisdom decided to pay a visit to Olympus and have a talk with her father.

The city of the gods was a very beautiful sight to see, white Grecian style buildings led to the main hall while the city itself was nestled between the clouds. The king of the heavens sat on his white and sky blue throne watching his daughter approach him with his electrifying blue eyes. Indeed the air around him was full of static electricity as the goddess of wisdom noticed on her way to her father. ‘Father, how have you been all these years?’ Athena did a small courtesy. ‘It has been too long daughter; I haven’t seen you since the people of Athens made you their patron goddess. Haven’t I told you not to call me father, it makes me feel old.’ The king of heavens told his daughter with mirth dancing in his eyes. ‘But father you are at least a few thousand years old.’ Athena smiled back. ‘Anyway father this was not an idle visit Uncle Poseidon is still vexed with the people of my city for choosing me as their patron goddess. I seek your help; he has dried all the wells and springs of the city. Could you send a raincloud or two towards my city? I would be very grateful.’ Athena hoped she had managed to convince her father he was a very stubborn man when it came to his opinions. ‘Fine, but only for you, I don’t like taking sides when two gods are fighting so don’t expect any more help from me. Visit again some time I can’t wait to see you defeat sea weed brain for me.’ He said with a grin. ‘Thank you father I shall definitely show Uncle Poseidon that I am not a little girl fascinated by his storms anymore’ with a pop she disappeared. 

True to his word two gigantic rainclouds were seen over the horizon of the city the next day. When the swirling gray masses approached the city it shed all its weight, leaving fresh water for the now prospering city. The people were fine for now. 

The next day the sound of hurling winds woke every single person from their slumber. Winds, water and dust was everywhere. Poseidon had unleashed one of his storms. The sea was roaring its rage and water sprayed all over the buildings. Mighty earthquakes swept through the ground unrelenting in its fury. Tidal waves swept over increasing parts of the coast increasing in size as it got nearer to the city. It was water at its worst. What could give life one moment was taking them by the thousands the next. The rush of the waves were not soothing as it was only yesterday, today they were releasing all that anger stored in its vast reserves. 

Among all the chaos an owl appeared and when it changed its shape it grew into a beautiful woman who looked wise beyond her years. Her hair and face completely calm her body in her armor and weapons glittered on her belt. When she escalated in size, towering over the buildings the sea roared its rage and parted. From within its depths emerged a man. The old man of the sea looked formidable in his deep blue armor adorned with scales. With his fearsome trident in his right hand he looked ready to kill. The earth groaned and protested as the weight of the two super- beings fell upon it. The surface cracked and the people watched on awe and horror as these two GODS caused havoc to the world as they knew it.   
The earth was shaking, the ground cracking and the water and wind and sky were all at their strongest. Everywhere you looked the earth was showing its fury. This was the ultimate nightmare. This was what happened when two gods were angry. Most importantly, this was what happened when gods arrived on earth.


End file.
